


In Cold Blood

by barbiekait



Category: Bones (TV), Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castle and Beckett need help with identifying bones, they call Booth and Brennan and find out their crazy killer is wanted for multiple unsolved murders across the country. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything goes to the rightful owners!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cold Blood

It was a day like any other day. Richard Castle, the famous mystery writer, had finished breakfast with his mother and daughter before leaving to go to the NYPD headquarters to meet up with his girlfriend and partner in solving murders, detective Kate Beckett. Half way there, Castle received a text from Beckett explaining that there was another murder and told him where to meet her.

Ten minutes later, Castle arrived at his destination which turned out to be an ally that was filled with forensic teams and cops including Beckett and their friend detectives Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, and Lanie Parish, who was the coroner. He then got a good look at the three murder victims. One was a girl with long black hair who wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The other two were already skeletons.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party," said Castle. "What exactly happened?"

"A guy was taking out his trash then saw the bodies behind a dumpster." Ryan explained.

A few minutes later the victims were being put into body bags. "I was able to determine cause of death. The resent victim was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach and the back Just like the victims we found two months ago, and like the once that found in D.C. and Virginia." said Lanie.

"Maybe we should call in the FBI; it's a bigger case then we thought." Beckett said.

"I'd also recommend calling a forensic anthropologist to examine the skeletons." Lanie explained.

"Who's the closest one to call?" asked Beckett.

"Temperance Brennan." said Castle.

"How do you know that?" asked Lanie.

"Cause I met her once, and she works with the FBI." he explained.

"Then give her a call." said Beckett.

...

Meanwhile in D.C.:

Forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan was at the Royal Diner waiting for her fiancé, special agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, to show up. She had just received the call from Richard Castle about the three human remains that were found in New York and she wondered if they were related to the case she and Booth had been working on. The bodies were recovered but the murderer has yet to be found. Brennan hoped that this was reason enough for the FBI to give Booth jurisdiction so they can go to New York and help solve this case.

Then suddenly, Booth came inside "Bones, c'mon. We have to pack." he said.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked.

"Where do you think, New York. We got a murder to solve." Booth said. Then grabbed Brennan's hand and dragged her out of the Royal Diner.


End file.
